1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural element and more particularly to an improved nailable hollow structural member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nailable metallic structures consisting of spaced apart channels defining a gap therebetween to receive and retain nails therein, and wherein the nails are distorted by the gap, are heretofore known. The present invention is an improved version in such structures but usable to construct walls or other structures where it is desirable to drive nails therein. One of the clamping walls has a corner edge in close proximity to the opposed connectable portions. Means are also provided for interconnecting two or more of the hollow members with the clamping walls juxtaposed so that the said two or more hollow members form a wall section having a substantially uniform wall on one side and a slotted wall on the opposite side. Further, the hollow structural member of the present invention is formed from a single sheet of metal whereas in the prior art the channels are normally formed of two or more different metallic parts which require to be fastened to one another. Because structures formed of such channels define gaps between channels to receive nails, these structures cannot form a seal wall on one side thereof as the gap extends across a wall element formed by the channel members. With the present invention, there is provision to seal the gap adjacent one end wall of opposed members when connected together.